


Christmas Love

by loop_ann



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 27 Year-Old Harry Styles, 29-year-old Louis Tomlinson, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Bulging, Bottom Harry, Caught, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Smut, Cute Harry, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fluffy, Hair Pulling, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, Kinda Fluffy, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, No Lube, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slutty Harry, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Water as Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loop_ann/pseuds/loop_ann
Summary: Lottie took another step forward before smirking evilly,“And Lou, make sure to clean up after doing the dirty.I never want to see that again.Ever again.Good night.”Harry tilted his head in confusion before peeking between his thighs.His eyes nearly popped out.He can’t believe he had forgotten. He sank down to the floor covering his face in embarassment as another drop of cum leaked down his thighs and onto the floor.He felt Louis plop himself on the bed with a soft sigh as he carded his hand through Harry’s hair.“It’s not too bad, Haz. Imagine if mum came in.” Louis joked.“This is all your fault!! Why do I even agree to your ridiculous plans! Your sister saw me with your cum down my thighs!” Harry shouted.“That’s it! No sex for one month!” Harry screamed as he spun around and waddled down the stairs.Louis was in his own space as he stared at Harry’s luscious thighs now cum-stained as he walked out the door. Then he realised what Harry had just said.“Huh? What did you say Haz?! Wait!” Louis shouted out as he scrambled to catch up to his furious wife.Or, Afunfamily Christmas Dinner with the Tomlinsons with a sprinkle of sex, embarrassment and fluff
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Christmas Love

**Author's Note:**

> New Year Special?? Ok I'm sorry. This has been lying around in my drafts for a long time. I'd asked my sister to post it but she didn't. Blame her. I know Christmas is long past but still. Ther won't be any updates on my other fics until March though.

“Is everything ready, Boo?” Harry called out as he rushed around the hall, making sure everything was picture-perfect. He couldn’t be blamed. His in-laws were coming to visit their beautiful home after 9 months.

“ _Yes_ , princess.This is the hundredth time you’ve asked me this question in the past hour. You don’t have to be so worried. They are _our family_ , Hazza. They won’t just up and leave if the house isn’t spotless.” Louis huffed out as he ambled over to where his wife was bustling around the kitchen, almost tripping on the fluffy carpet as he struggled to rearrange the vases on the high shelf

“You don’t understand Louis. This will be the first time they see me since our wedding in January. I am their son-in-law. I have to make a good impression. Do I look alright, Lou?” Harry asked as he checked on the cookies in the oven.

Louis sighed as he walked up to Harry, wrapping his arms around his warm body and pulled the boy close and whispered slowly,

“You look stunning, baby. And you don’t have to worry so much. Instead of breaking your pretty little head over that, I think you should take care of your horny husband whose been waiting for his wife’s attention for the _past three hours._ ” Louis gritted out as he tilted Harry’s head towards his, slipping his tongue into his mouth along the way. Harry let out a squeak of surprise before looping his arms around Louis’ head, slowly kissing him back.

Their tongues rolled together, as they tasted each other for the first time that day. Their kiss stayed slow and loving until Louis decided he needed more. Louis spun Harry around, pinning him to the kitchen counter and reattached their mouths hungrily, his tongue delving deeper into Harry’s mouth as he grabbed Harry’s ass through his denim. Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth temporarily detaching them as Harry caught his breath. Louis smirked cheekily as he squeezed Harry’s plump arse making him moan out in pleasure.

“Finally in the mood, Haz?”Louis received no reply other than Harry’s pleading eyes and laboured breath.

Harry leaned back on the counter as Louis traced his teeth along the expanse of Harry’s pale throat all the while tweaking his pert nipples. Harry whimpered as one of Louis’ hands caressed his inner thigh, painstakingly close to his crotch. He threw his head back and mewled as he felt Louis bite down on one of his nipples.

Harry regretted not letting Louis fuck him in the morning as he felt the curl of arousal in his stomach. He desperately needed Louis in him. Right now. So Harry croaked out,

“I guess a little bit-“

“DING-DONG!”

“-will hurt..” Harry completed as he pushed a pissed off Louis off him and sauntered to the door.

“The fuckers had to arrive _right now_ , didn’t they?” Louis cursed under his breath as he followed behind Harry who opened the door to his oh-so-very-rude family.

Harry smiled wide as Jay hugged him, the smallest twins circling his legs, wanting to be picked up. Phoebe and Daisy just stood at a corner shyly gazing at Harry. They were 16. Teenage hormones and whatnot. Mark went over and gave Harry a light pat on the back with a supporting smile as Jay pushed him away and conducted a security scan over Harry.

“Are you doing alright, Harry? Louis’ feeding you right? Why are you so thin? My God, Is my useless son torturing you? Blink twice for help ok?”

As Harry fumbled for a response, Jay walked over to Louis who sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched his family fond over Harry. She smacked a surprised Louis atop the head with a rolled up newspaper.

“Owwwww! What was that for?!”

“Did your old and weak mother come all the way here just to see her ungrateful son roll his eyes at her?!” Jay scolded. The rest of the family _including Harry_ laughed at Louis’ expense. In response Louis whined,

“Look at this. I understand this obnoxious family of mine but Harry too. This is too much. If this is continues, I might just leave.” With that he slumped on the floor facing away from the others.

Louis muffled whispers around him until he heard his mum’s sing-song to him,

“Sorry Boo. Let’s enjoy the night shall we? I don’t think you need to act all stubborn on this auspicious night.” However Louis was not so easily convinced. He huffed again reminding them that it wouldn’t be so easy. He smirked as he heard his mum let out sigh of exasperation.

Louis kept mum as he heard light footsteps towards him. He let out a surprised breath as two soft arms wrapped around his torso and a cheek pressed to his hair. He could recognise that sweet strawberry anywhere. Then his alltime favourite called out,

“Please babe. They’re waiting for us. Let’s not spoil this special night for them. Alright?” Louis leaned back into Harry’s chest, and nestling into his chest he looked up at Harry. Harry sent him a soft smile as the others stared in shock. Louis smiled cheekily before rushing to sit up, casually kissing Harry on the lips.

Louis nonchalantly stood up, dusting his pants as he looked down at a startled Harry, blushing furiously before following suit. Harry stumbled to the kitchen under the pretense of bringing water while his sisters just snickered lowly. His mother just shook his head as she tried to calm the surprised squealing little twins.

“They kissed, Ernie!!!!!! Their lips touched! “Doris screamed, grabbing Ernie’s hand and leading him to where Harry was filling glasses. Louis walked over to them and freed Harry from Doris’ strangling grasp.

But Doris was not going to let go so easily. She squirmed and struggled in Louis’ grasp, desperate to go back into Harry’s arms. Ernie began crying as he was now left alone on the ground. Harry set the glasses down and picked Ernie up, swinging him in his arms until he snuggled into the crook of his neck. Louis looked back at their audience who were doing nothing to help.

“You know, these are _your_ kids. It wouldn’t hurt to help you know.” In response Jay smirked at him and led the rest of the family to the broad couch and settled around the TV. Louis’ annoyance only grew further when Doris started wailing because Ernie was with Harry but not her.

Louis wanted to smash his head on a wall. He tried calming her by swinging her around, succeeding in almost losing his face to fucking kid nails.

“Louis, if you calm down she’ll do too” Louis looked into Harry’s emerald as the latter scooped the crying child in his arms, slightly stumbling under the weight. Louis watched in awe as Harry hummed softly until Doris smiled, nestling into his chest, purring as Harry kissed her forehead.

“Why do they like you and not me? _I_ am their brother, they should love me.” Louis complained. Still, he traced his fingers round Ernie’s figure smiling softly at Harry.

“I wonder when my rowdy son became so caring.” Jay mused as the rest of the family gazed at the four looking like a picture-perfect family.

“He used to run around spilling ketchup on our faces when he was four and ripping Lottie’s clothes at 6. He absolutely despised you lot.” Jay whispered jokingly pointing to Louis’ siblings. Then she sighed sadly as she said,

“Now look at him, all grown-up. He has a family to look after now, a spouse he cherishes dearly. Harry really is something else. Where Louis’ ear piercings, his ripped jeans, and dyed hair have gone to, none know. He has grown to be a loving husband, hasn’t he Mark?”

“Ugh¬ Mom… Not the sappy stuff again” Felicite groaned, Lottie joining in.

“I hope my pervert brother doesn’t start his kinky shit here.”

“Definitely.” Felicite agreed as Harry came back, setting the drowsy children down on the double seater couch. Louis plopped himself next to them and Harry made himself comfortable next to Lottie and Fizzy.

“You have such pretty hair, Harry.” Phoebe said as she twirled his curly locks in one hand.

“And you’re such a sweet person too. You’re wasting your time on our lousy brother” Daisy said shaking her head in mock sorrow.

Harry preened under the attention as Lottie and Fizzy came over and showered him with compliments.

“Why do all the hot guys fall for idiots? If you weren’t Lou’s husband, I might’ve gone for you.” Fizzy said, pointedly staring at Louis the entire time.

“True that. What do you see in him anyway?” Lottie asked.

The girls eagerly awaited his reply when Harry suddenly vanished. They peered around and grinned widely. They had achieved their goal.

Louis scowled as he held his boy tight in his arms, Harry squished between his arms. He was generally not the jealous type especially not when his nosy sisters were involved but they were talking to him and Harry was all blushy and cute while he didn’t even give a fuck about Louis (A lie by the way). And he did not like others touching _his Harry_.

“Ok , that’s enough. Now you little shits can settle down.” Louis ordered as the girls sat down giggling. All of a sudden he felt an elbow to his chest. He found Harry glaring at him before squirming out of Louis’ grip.

“Oh God, not again Harry! They are asleep for God’s sake!” Louis whined, promptly missing Harry’s warmth while the other family members were left puzzled.

“No ifs and buts Louis, I told you and you promised me that we would _not_ swear in front of the kids. They could start swearing in elementary school because of you!” Harry scolded.

“They are _my_ siblings, Harry. They must have started cursing from the day they entered this house. Come on, don’t get upset over such a little thing and come back here.” Louis grumbled. Harry pouted as he said,

“No. This is unacceptable and you’ll be punished. I was just about to get the cookies from the oven and you won’t get any until after dinner, if they are any left, that is.” Harry finshed with a smile as he went into the kitchen.

“Brother got punished! Brother got punished!” Lotte and Fizzy cheered.

“If you guys don’t shut up now I’m going to hit you.” Louis said as Harry walked back in with the freshly baked cookies making the room smell like chocolate. Louis licked his lips as Harry set the platter down on the coffee tabe, sending Louis a look that read ‘Don’t you dare touch it’ and sat down.

Louis stared off into wall as each person took a cookie off the plate. Lottie and Fizzy were especially obnoxious as they sidled next to him and casually munched on their chips. Louis wanted to punch them. Suddenly Harry got up and said,

“I forgot the food! I’m so sorryMum. I’ll get it right away. Louis likes to have the food with the TV on, I hope you don’t mind” Louis’ heart did a happy dance when Harry called Jay _his mum_.

“Of course it’s fine, darling. But my son is an absolute menace. If you leave him, there is no guarantee that he won’t snack on the rest of the cookies. Even I may not be able to keep him away.” Jay said.

“Oh,that’s not a problem actually. You see, he maybe good-for-nothing but he never breaks a promise he’s made to me. Except the earlier one, obviously.” Harry assured as he walked up to a put off Louis, pecking him on the forehead and whispered,

“I’ll make you a new batch when they leave.” And spun to the kitchen

The rest of the family just stared at Louis, waiting for him to make move to grab the cookies. But he sat still, waiting for Harry to return. Jay was probably the most shocked of them all as she watched her notorious son just sit and wait patiently for Harry to come back.

“Why are you guys starng at me like I’m an alien?” Louis said, finally breaking the silence.

“Where is the loud, annoying prankster Louis? Who is this loving, sweet but still annoying Louis?”Fizzy exclaimed in faux horror. Louis rolled his eyes before smiling softly as he finally managed to sneak a glance at his pretty Harry rushing around the ktchen, his bum accentuated in those pants.

“Oh shut it. There is no need to be so surprised. Why would I eat the cookies if Harry asked me not to? I’ve changed alright, people can change. And in this case, my love for Harry did it.”

“The world is going to end soon. I can feel it.” Phoebe and Daisy whispered.

Louis was about to tell them to sod off and let him drool over Harry’s curves in peace when the said man walked in with hands full of delicacies.

Louis scrambled for the remote and turned on the TV playing ‘Home Alone’- classic Christmas movie his parents had selected. They insisted the movie be ‘family friendly’ or something. He didn’t care either way. He lunged for Harrys who had distributed the food to everyone.

Harry jumped as he felt Louis pull him onto the couch, jostling the food in his hands.

“At last you’re back, Harry. Do you know how long I waited? And God, that smells marvelous! Is that lasagna?” Louis cheered as he pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, basically spooning him as he kissed him on the cheek. He had completely forgotten about his family. Harry let out a squeak of embarassment as he curled up into Louis’ chest and hid himself.

Jay broke the awkward silence with a cough as she mouthed ‘My idiot son’ and turned to the lit-up TV.

Besides this event, dinner went pretty well. Doris cried because her banana wasn’t yellow enough, Ernie had a fit because he and Doris wore different socks, Jay had a headache, Mark shielded himself with a newspaper, all in all life was good. Harry served dessert- a slice of black forest cake for each person- along with a hot cup of chocolate.

“I can have this right, love?” Louis asked Harry once he was comfy back in his arms.

“Course’ the restriction was only on cookies. C’mon open wide. I’ll feed you.” Harry offered. The whole family was engrossed in the movie as Harry fed Louis a bit of cake, a little bit getting on his nose. They giggled quietly as Jay motioned them to keep quiet.

“Lou feed me too. Give and take.” Harry pleaded pouting in the darkness of the night, the only light from the TV. Louis huffed as he wanted to focus on the movie but complied readily. No one can deny Harry’s puppy dog eyes.

Louis picked off a piece of cake but before he could feed him, a wet mouth engulfed his fingers. Harry sucked his fingers lewdly, drool dripping down his chin, Louis staring frozen in surprise as he watched his fingers being eaten. Harry opened his eyes sent him a flirtatious wink before releasing Louis’ fingers.

Louis tried remembering how to breathe as Harry crept closer until their thighs pressed close. Then with one leg atop the other Harry swiped his tongue across his lips and leaned over to whisper in Louis’ ear.

“You look so hot tonight, Daddy. Want to suck you off so bad. That wouldn’t be too bad would it, Daddy?” Louis gulped as his pants tightened childishly. He almost dropped the plate of cake as Harry’s hand crawled up his thigh, teasingly tapping his waist. Louis looked up to God and internally screamed,

“How did he get such a vixen as a wife!!”

Louis felt Harry’s hot breath fanning his neck, as the latter spoke, sickly sweet,

“But not tonight Daddy. Definitely tomorrow morning though.” Louis blinked in confusion at his spouse, who was sporting an evil grin before leaning over and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. The moment Louis lost Harry’s heated touch, the light turned on as the TV turned off signalling the end of movie and end of Louis’ life. He had a _hard-on_ with his family around. He wanted to strangle Harry.

Louis stood awkwardly, trying to cover his dick with his jumper as Harry bumped into him. Harry sent him another wink which Louis reciprocated with a glare.

“The presents for you guys are under the tree in the backyard. You can go get them while I clean this up with Louis.” Harry called out to the kids already running out. He shook his head fondly and went to cleaning up the mess.

After Jay left, shutting the door behind her, Louis let out a low growl before grabbing a startled Harry’ ass, and snarled in his ear,

“That was not very nice of you baby. Problem is punishment doesn’t really work on you. So let’s put that off for a while. For now-“

Louis was cut off _again_ when the door slammed open, this time by the two little Satans. The two men leapt away from each other, Harry playing with his hair nervously, Louis coughing in his fist lightly as he cursed the Lords above. Couldn’t they have a moment of peace and privacy?

“Harryyyyyy… We loved the presents buuuuuuuttt, we didn’t get to spend anytime with you tonight. Could you pweaseee tell us a story before we leave??” Doris pleaded while Ernie stood in the background poting adorably.

“Story my foot. That mouth was made to suck cock.” Louis muttered faintly.

Apparantly not that low as Harry shot him a look before sauntering to the twins, and leading them to the couch. By this time the rest of the family had come back, all watching as Harry picked out a book from the shelves and sat next to the curious kids.

Louis rested his arms on the table top as he simply watched his cherubic wife read a story to the kids, even enacting out scenes, making them look like a mother and her children. He smiled fondly as he noticed the flood of emotions that crossed Harry’s face through the story. By the end of it the kids were half-asleep and Louis bursting with love. He wanted him at the back as Harry held their kids for the family photo. He shook his head, laughing at his own sappiness.

This was probably the best night in his entire 29 years of life.

**************

“Lou, they might still be downstairs…W-we can’t do this here…” Harry whimpered as Louis inserted his index finger into Harry’s wet hole. The water from the shower definitely saved the lube. Louis bit into Harry’s neck as he twisted his finger inside, feeling his soft walls clench around him

“Not my fault princess… Wiggling your plump arse in those jeans should be illegal. More than that, you do remember the movie time don’t you? I had to do something. Besides you’re not convincing for shit when you’re hard as fuck and moaning like a pornstar. Little cockslut aren’t you?” Louis growled out before shoving his tongue down Harry’s mouth, muting his response.

Harry couldn’t do anything. He followed Louis’ pace, licking into his mouth until they parted, a trail of saliva linking their tongues. Harry panted, trying to form words as he rested his head on Louis’ chest.

“Y-you chose- Fuck! That’s so fucking deep!-this outfit. Y-You’ve no right to c-c-complain.” Harry breathed out before throwing his head back, shutting his mouth just in time before he let the others realise what they were upto.

Louis ignored his statement as he plunged another finger through his slightly stretched hole. Harry’s eyes blew open as he gripped Louis’ shoulder tighter, biting his lip hard as Louis teased his sweet spot mercilessly. Harry had tears in his eyes as he buried himself in Louis’ neck, suckling a mark there to silence his embarrassingly loud moans.

“This is not enough for you is it, my slutty baby? Need my cock don’t you?”

Harry mewled at the nickname as he ground back onto his fingers. He hadn’t had Louis’ cock in a week, okay. He was desperate. He furiously nodded his head as Louis smirked, stuffing Harry with another thick finger. Harry choked at the sudden intrusion, grabbing Louis face and slamming their lips together as a scream threatened to rip out of his mouth. Louis gasped in surprise before pressing directly onto Harry’s prostate. Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he split away from Louis’ mouth, leaning back against the slippery wall as Louis left hickeys all over his body.

Louis was having fun. So much fun teasing his sensitive wife. Harry’s flushed face, damp cheeks, puffy lips, and that submissive look,could make Louis come on the spot. Harry was the cutest and the sexiest thing to ever exist in the world. Also slutty. Him bouncing on Louis’ cock, all pink and fucked out made him look like an absolute _whore_. But now was not the time for flashbacks as Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry’s dripping ass just to draw out that sweet whine from him.

“ Nooooooo… Why Lou…” Harry whined before pulling a shocked Louis towards him.

“Phlease Daddy… I want to come…” Harry drawled seductively as he wrapped his plump lips around Louis’ wet fingers, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on them like they were dick, tasting himself on them. Louis gulped audibly as his dick twitched in anticipation.

“Y-Yeah… Fine then. Stand next to sink with your legs open. You like Daddy’s tongue don’t you?” Louis growled out. Harry pulled off immediately, whimpering lowly at Louis’ dominance and obediently standing near the sink, his bum up in the air and pretty pink hole on full display.

Louis walked towards the beauty and swatted Harry’s ass for good measure, making him squeak in surprise before landing another one right on his asshole. Louis relished the moan Harry let out before bending down to kitten-lick at the puckered hole.

“I wish you could see yourself, Hazza. Can’t wait can you? Only one lick and slick is leaking out.”

Harry really wanted to push back into Louis and have his heavenly tongue just get in him already. But he didn’t want Daddy angry. He absolutely did not want to sit through spankings when he was already this close. So he waited patiently for the inevitable moment. Then,

“HOLY-!” Harry almost shrieked as a hand clamped over his mouth keeping him quiet. God! He had expected a _tongue._ A hot wet tongue. Not a thick, blunt cockhead nudge his ass. He loved it obviously but a person deserves a warning! Thankfully Louis hadn’t pushed in.

“Surprise princess… Couldn’t wait any longer when you are just presented to me like that.” Harry mewled lowly in his throat as Louis pushed in until he bottomed out.

“Fuck you’re tight… How are you so tight when I fuck you almost every week? God, I can come from just this fucking heat.” Louis groaned as he struggled to keep still inside Harry to let Harry adjust to his girth.

Harry had a deathly grip on the sink as he felt Louis rub calming circles on his back, attempting to relax him. He was such a soft person even during sex. But that didn’t change the fact that Louis was so goddamn _thick_ and _big_. Harry often wondered he wasn’t gaping yet. Another thing…

Louis dropped his hand to Harry’s tummy scanning around until he smirked and pressed onto the bulge there. Harry let out a choked moan as Louis continued caressing the outline of his dick on Harry’s stomach.

“I can’t see it from this angle, but I can definitely feel it. How does it feel, baby? To be stuffed full with my cock huh. Bet you love it don’t you, my little whore?”

Louis growled out before pulling out slightly and pounding back in.

“Oh my God! Fuuuuck- L-Love it Daddy!! Love it when you pound into this dirty little hole.” Harry croaked out, all sense lost as Louis thrusted back in, harder this time, aiming for Harry’s prostate. Louis instantly knew when he found it. All noise stopped from Harry, his mouth hung open, as he tried to take in air.

“Of course you love it, you little slut. Always hungry for it aren’t you? Love Daddy’s cock.” Louis gritted out, tugging Harry’s hair lightly as he pounded hard and fast. He was getting super close as Harry whimpered again, feeling Louis fatten inside him, stretching him out even more.

“Close, Daddy… S-So close… Please let me come…” Harry begged. He was close to tears as his dick threatened to explode.

“Alright, baby girl. I guess you deserve it.” Louis whispered, Harry moaning at the nickname. Louis reached around, slowly pumping Harry’s dick as he relentlessly thrusted into the now red, puffy and used hole. Harry stuffed his own fingers into his mouth as he came with a muted shriek of ‘Lou!!! Fuck Yes!!!’

Louis bit his lip as he closed his eyes under the delicious pressure on his dick when Harry came. He heard Harry mewl from oversensitivity as he let out a final thrust into his arse, splurting his hot, sticky cum into Harry’s ass with a strangled moan of ‘ Holy Fuck Hazza’.

Louis pulled out of Harry, and leaving a final kiss on his hole he brought an exhausted Harry down with him on the floor for their post-sex snogging session.

He felt Harry smile against his lips as they lazily kissed for around five minutes until Harry spoke up.

“Gosh Louis! We don’t fuck for a week and you empty buckets of cum that too _inside_ me.” Harry complained as Louis looked sheepishly at his wife. Harry spread his legs as he felt cum spill out of his hole and onto the floor. Harry was about to continue when,

“Stupid Bro Louis, Harry, are you in there? I know you are, don’t lie. Open the door already.” Lottie called out from outside.

Louis muttered curses under his breath as he stood up, wrapping a towel around his waist as he went out to let his obnoxious sister in their bedroom, throwing a towel Harry’s way as he strolled out the door. Harry followed Louis out, hurriedly rounding the towel around him. He managed to secure the towel and step out just as Louis let Lottie in.

Harry limped to where Louis’ stood, brushing the wet hair out of his eyes as he searched for a shirt to cover his top half. Lottie immediately frowned on entering before running a full body scan and scrunching her nose in disgust and shaking her head. Harry was super confused at the action while Louis raised his eyebrows in understanding.

“Ugh… The last thing I wanted to do was stand here but mum told me to inform you guys that fruit and presents for Christmas are on the kitchen counter and that Anne will come over for New Year. The others are already in the car.” Lottie finished and walked out the room without waiting for their response. She paused at the doorway before turning and with a sigh she said,

“Brother, you’ve got it good haven’t you? You made me lose 20 dollars because of it too… Goddammit I knew it was impossible for my sweet as sugar brother-in-law but anyway what can one do?”

Lottie took another step forward before smirking evilly,

“And Lou, make sure to _clean up_ after doing the dirty. I never want to see _that_ again. Ever again. Good night.”

Harry tilted his head cutely in confusion before peeking between his thighs. His eyes nearly popped out. He forgot. He can’t believe he had forgotten. He sank down to the floor covering his face in embarassment as another drop of cum leaked down his thighs and onto the floor.

He felt Louis plop himself on the bed with a soft sigh as he carded his hand through Harry’s hair.

“It’s not too bad, Haz. Imagine if mum came in.” Louis joked.

Harry glared at the ocean-eyed man through the gap between his fingers. He stood up, shoving Louis on the bed and clambered on top of him, pinning him on the bed.

“This is all your fault!! _It’s not too bad_ , my foot! Why do I even agree to your ridiculous plans! _Your sister_ saw me with _your cum_ down my thighs!” Harry shouted

Harry gasped as he felt Louis rub his cock into the flesh of his arse, not even hiding his grunts of pleasure.

Harry blushed as he fumbled on the duvet, and stepped back allowing Louis to sit up as he pouted at the loss of contact.

“PERV!! God, you're insatiable! That’s it! No sex for one month!” Harry screamed as he spun around and waddled down the stairs.

Louis was in his own space as he stared at Harry’s luscious thighs now cum-stained as he walked out the door. Then he realised what Harry had just said.

“Huh? What?! What did you say Haz?! Wait!” Louis shouted out as he scrambled to catch up to his furious wife.

"BABE!! NO! At least make it a week!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading. I hope you guys liked it.  
> Please leave suggestions, improvements, compliments in the Comments.  
> Please leave Kudos/Comments  
> Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR to all. I hope we all have an excellent year hereon.  
> (We'll definitely have. Why? Harry released TPWK MV! TODAY!!!!! I hope you guys have watched it or will watch it. I was at the premiere)
> 
> PEACE OUT:))))


End file.
